


Детей Приносит не Аист

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Детей приносит не аист, Питер знал это прекрасно ещё с уроков биологии, но сидящий на его коленях ребёнок лишний раз подтверждал эту простую истину. Очень жаль, что детей приносит не аист, с птицей, как казалось парню, он хотя бы смог бы договориться.





	1. Важный гость

День обещал быть просто замечательным — на улице светило солнце, яичница не пригорела к сковородке, и Уэйд написал, что скоро будет дома. Питер, напевая себе под нос один из последних хитов, мыл посуду и размышлял, чем они смогут заняться, когда Дэдпул вернётся со своей миссии. Планов было пруд пруди, и чем ближе мысли парня приближались к вечеру, тем более высокий рейтинг набирали эти самые планы. Вереницу многообещающих идей прервал хлопок входной двери и громкое приветствие:

— Проснись и пой, солнце моё, я вернулся и привёл очень важного гостя!

(Ему это не понравится.)

[Главное, чтобы нам дали время объясниться, прежде чем выставить за дверь.]

«Бросьте, парни! Питти просто лапочка, он никогда так с нами не поступит», — отмахнулся мысленно Уилсон.

«Гости? — тем временем думал Паркер. — Он не предупреждал о гостях. Кто-то важный? Скажите мне, что это не Росомаха. Только бы не Росомаха!»

Питер прошёл в гостиную и замер там как вкопанный, большими глазами глядя на так же замершего напротив наёмника.

«Лучше бы это был Логан», — констатировал мысленно парень, но не в его силах было что-то изменить. Уэйд, как и всегда, когда он приходит с работы, был в своём знаменитом костюме, всё так же с маской на голове и катанами за спиной, которые он теперь, впрочем, старался не использовать для совершения акта на букву «у». Из всей стандартной картины выбивалось только одно: на руках у мужчины сидел ребёнок, на вид год или около того. Малыш с неразборчивыми звуками дёргал Дэдпула за ремни от амуниции и пытался проковырять дырку в линзах маски. Заметив вошедшего в комнату парня, ребёнок с радостным гиком переключил своё внимание на новоприбывшего, требовательно потянув к нему свои пухлые ручонки.

— Уэйд, радость моя, — стараясь не пропустить в голос эмоций, начал Пит. — Что это?

— Ну, ты даёшь, это же очевидно!

— Ой ли?

— Это ребёнок, Питер, — серьёзно пояснил мужчина. — Хочешь посмотреть?

От протянутого ему ребёнка парень шарахнулся как от огня, наткнувшись на диван, да так на него и сев.

— Я и отсюда прекрасно вижу, — покачал он головой. — Вопрос в том, откуда он у тебя?

— Я же был на этом задании в логове Таски, он что-то там новое задумал с привлечением детишек. Остальные постарше были и смогли назвать свои адреса, их предки, конечно, перепугались до жути, когда я их спиногрызов на танке подвозил, но всех разобрали. А этот ни гу-гу… В смысле, только и гу-гу. Пришлось себе оставить! Да ты возьми, посмотри какой он хорошенький, — Уэйд всё же усадил ребёнка на колени к молодому герою. Тот придержал малыша, но так, будто боялся, что тот вот-вот взорвётся.

— Мы не можем просто взять и забрать чьего-то ребёнка, Уэйд, — хмуро посмотрел на него Паркер. — Это уголовно наказуемо!

— Но мы же не знаем, чей это ребёнок, — резонно заметил Уилсон, добавляя в сторону ребёнка что-то вроде «ути-пути». Питер удивлённо смотрел на сюсюкающего партнёра, Уэйд по природе своей был грубоватым и немного безответственным, потому такое отношение к малышу не могло не удивить.

— Да, но… — юноша задумался. — Надо найти его родителей. Дать объявление, сходить в полицию…

— И что мы скажем в полиции? — хмыкнул Дэдпул, который, видимо, всерьёз вознамерился оставить ребёнка себе. — Здравствуйте, мы с моим парнем спёрли ребёнка из логова Таскмастера и хотели бы найти его родителей. Кто мы? Ну, один из нас наёмник, а второй супер-герой. Что-что? На учёте у психиатра? Нет, ну что вы, я уже несколько лет как из психушки сбежал!

— Мы могли бы просто оставить его у порога участка…

— Эй! Я не оставлю мальца одного. Этим копам даже пончики доверить нельзя, не то что ребёнка! — возмутился мужчина.

— Ладно, тогда мы расклеим объявления и попросим Щ.И.Т. о помощи, — решительно заявил Паркер.

— Хм, — наёмник обиженно надулся, отказываясь подтвердить такой план.

— Уэйд, — парень поморщился, когда ребёнок, встав на ноги и дотянувшись до головы героя, начал дёргать его за волосы. — Ребёнка нужно вернуть в его семью.

— Но Пит, — тяжело вздохнул Уилсон. — Сколько мы уже вместе? Три года? А сколько до этого ходили вокруг да около. Сейчас мы живём, как муж с женой, только малыша и не хватает.

— Чтобы жить, как муж с женой, нам сначала нужно пожениться, — осадил его молодой человек. — И нельзя просто взять любого ребёнка и присвоить себе.

— Но…

— Сначала мы разберёмся с текущей проблемой, а потом обсудим уже наши отношения, договорились?

Мужчина ничего не ответил, опять тяжело вздохнув.

— Тебе правда так понравился ребёнок? — кивок в ответ. — Представь, каково сейчас его матери, она, должно быть, уже все глаза выплакала.

— Ты всегда знаешь, как мной манипулировать, да? — грустно усмехнулся наёмник, забирая увлечённо копающегося в паучковых волосах малыша.

Ответить Паркер не успел, его перебил вызов от Фьюри — в городе видели октоботов. Питер мгновенно переоделся, собираясь уже выскочить в окно, но Уэйд навострился за ним. Уговорить наёмника остаться дома с малышом не вышло, тот раздобыл откуда-то переноску для детей и теперь как кенгуру-переросток был готов скакать вслед за своим парнем. По части упорства парочка была на равных, но, к несчастью для Паучка, на сторону Дэдпула встал ребёнок, пустившийся рыдать, стоило Питеру начать спорить с наёмником. Так они и явились на место — герой и наёмник с ребёнком наперевес. Стоит отдать Уэйду должное, ребёнок не только не пострадал, но, похоже, был в восторге от всех этих прыжков, взрывов и мигающих лампочек. К моменту их возвращения домой малыш уже мирно спал, повиснув в кенгурушке.

Телевизор, включенный сразу по прибытии в квартиру, голосом Джеймсона вещал о том, как опасен Человек-паук, который теперь на пару со своим сообщником ворует детей. Этому человеку никогда не надоест цепляться к герою. На экране мелькали кадры их сегодняшней потасовки с ботами, на многих был виден ребёнок.

— Это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, — вздохнул Питер, усаживаясь на диван. Он устало стянул маску и перчатки, намереваясь чуть передохнуть и наведаться в ванную. Уэйд опустился рядом, ребёнок всё ещё спал. Паркер ласково коснулся маски: — Сними ты уже её, весь день паришься.

— А вдруг ребёнок проснётся?

— И что? — не уловил юноша.

— Не хочу его напугать, — признался мужчина.

— Он ещё слишком маленький, чтобы понять, что что-то не так, — успокоил его парень, после чего хитро улыбнулся. — К тому же, я не смогу тебя поцеловать, пока ты не снимешь маску. Не поступай так со мной, я ждал этого целых два дня!

— Ты точно манипулятор, Питти, — восхищённо отметил Уэйд, поддаваясь на уговор и стягивая с себя маску. Не теряя времени, Питер впился в своего наёмника. Именно этот момент выбрал ребенок, чтобы проснуться. Он сначала тихо завозился между двумя влюблёнными, после чего начал громко плакать. Уилсон расстроенно на него посмотрел: — Ну вот, я же говорил.

— Думаю, он просто хочет есть… Или в туалет… Или у него зубы режутся. У детей вообще много причин, чтобы плакать, если подумать, — размышлял Питер.

— Я сбегаю в магазин, куплю детское питание, — решил Уилсон, вытаскивая ребёнка из причудливой конструкции для переноски детей.

— Что? Нет! Ты не оставишь меня одного с ребёнком!

— Брось, ты отлично справишься, — отмахнулся Уэйд, передав парню малыша.

— Но я же… — хлопнула дверь, Дэдпула уже и след простыл. Парень обречённо закончил: — Я же совсем не умею с ними обращаться, вдруг я что-нибудь сделаю не так?

«Не волнуйся, ты же как-то сидел с соседским мальчишкой по просьбе тётушки. Все остались живы и здоровы», — успокоил его воображаемый спайди-ангелочек на правом плече.

«Кроме соседской же кошки», — ободряюще добавил его рогатый аналог с левого плеча.

Питер с отчаяньем посмотрел на малыша, малыш с решительным видом посмотрел на него — плач возобновился с новой силой, поддерживаемый стоном безысходности со стороны старшего страдальца.


	2. Разрушитель

Они не только смогли накормить ребёнка, но так же, с помощью руководства с ютьюба, смогли его помыть и сменить подгузник, после чего Питер, будучи всё же гением, смастерил из паутины подвесную люльку, куда и успешно уложил ребёнка. Потребовалась всего одна колыбельная в исполнении Уэйда, чтобы усыпить и малыша, и покачивавшего его героя.

— Питер, — аккуратно разбудил парня наёмник, стараясь не разбудить ребёнка. — Идём в постель.

— Ммм, — с трудом разлепил веки парень. — Боже, дети действительно выматывают. Учти, моих сил сейчас хватит только на то, чтобы добраться до кровати и отрубиться.

— Да пожалуйста, когда меня это останавливало!

— Уэйд! — возмутился парень, вовремя вспоминая понизить голос.

— Шучу-шучу, — улыбнулся мужчина. Он и сам был готов уснуть на ходу.

Утро следующего дня ознаменовалось громким плачем, проснувшегося раньше всех малыша. Уэйд попытался спрятать голову под подушкой, но Паркер выпнул его из постели, пробурчав что-то о том, что кто принёс в дом эту катастрофу, тот пусть и придумывает, как с ней справиться. Когда через несколько минут плач затих, и в квартире воцарилась тишина, Питер подскочил как ошпаренный, испугавшись то ли за ребёнка, то ли за своего парня. Натянув первые попавшиеся штаны, он выскочил в гостиную, затем проследовал на кухню. Там, усадив ребёнка себе на колени, Уилсон кормил ребёнка смесью, купленной предыдущим вечером.

— Назовём его Супер-малыш? — предложил мужчина, Питер и рта раскрыть не успел.

(А когда он подрастёт, ему придется менять имя?) 

[Супер-гормонально-нестабильный-подросток? Звучит неплохо! ]

(Вообще-то, хреново звучит…) 

— А мне нравится, — озвучил своё мнение Уэйд.

— Это даже не имя! — возразил Пит. — И мы не будем давать имя чужому ребёнку!

— Но мы не можем звать его всё время «ребёнком» — это не толерантно! Как на счёт… Боба? Был у меня знакомый…

— Нет, — прервал его парень.

— Тогда, Джеймс?

— Нет.

— Роберт?

— Это и есть «Боб»!

— Ну, а вдруг прокатило бы, — пожал плечами Уилсон и продолжил: — Роджер? Нет? Может, Питер младший?

— Уэйд!

— О, ну если ты настаиваешь, но может возникнуть путаница, — серьёзно задумался наёмник.

— Боже… — обречённо покачал головой молодой герой, заглядывая в холодильник в надежде на утешение или хотя бы на бутылку молока.

~  
Тем временем в другой части города.

— Стив? — окликнул капитана Тони.

— М? — не оборачиваясь, отозвался Роджерс.

— Всё в порядке? Ты уже несколько минут разглядываешь упаковку от молока, это как-то странно даже для тебя.

— На картонных коробках всё ещё печатают объявления о пропавших детях, — будто что-то этим объяснив, ответил Стив.

— И? — ища на кухне что-нибудь съедобное, но не слишком полезное, уточнил Старк.

— Мне кажется, я уже видел этого ребёнка, — разворачивая упаковку к Тони, пояснил Кэп. Железный Человек мельком взглянул на фотографию и пожал плечами:

— В этом возрасте они все похожи, я даже не ручаюсь за то, мальчик это или девочка.

— Может быть ты и прав, — ещё раз посмотрев на пустую коробку, согласился блондин.

Из соседнего помещения донёсся громкий смех. За ним последовал возмущённый женский голос:

— Это не смешно!

Капитан Америка и Старк решили проверить, в чём причина спора Громовержца и Романофф. Тор и Черная Вдова сидели напротив телевизора, Наташа, нахмурившись, смотрела на бога, который всё ещё широко улыбался.

— Что за шум, а драки нету? — полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Человек Пауков и его Бассейн Смерти завели ребёнка и вместе с ним пошли на борьбу с железными осьминогами! — заявил Тор. Потом он обратился к компьютеру: — Джарвис, можешь показать тот момент, где видно лицо ребёнка? Клянусь вам, это дитя станет выдающимся воином!

На экране появилось лицо малыша, с сурово нахмуренными, едва заметными бровями и открытым в боевом кличе ртом. Ребёнок воинственно размахивал ручонками, повиснув в креплении на груди Дэдпула.

«Теперь этот маньяк и его приспешник похищают детей! И зачем? Чтобы вырастить армию таких же ненормальных как они! Я вам повторяю — Человек-паук угроза для этого города!» — продолжал вещать усач.

— О боже, — вздохнул Тони. Тор вопросительно поднял бровь. — Да не ты, эгоцентричное ты создание.

— Старк говорит об эгоцентризме? — в комнату зашёл Клинт. — Я что-то пропустил. И что с Кэпом?

Стив стоял, уставившись на экран, казалось, он даже не моргал.

— Вот где я видел этого ребёнка! Вчера вечером показывали этот же репортаж, — наконец сказал он.

Тони тоже вылупился на экран, остальные ничего не поняли и с особым интересом наблюдали за тем, как Железный Человек полез в мусорное ведро.

— Мне кажется, я рановато зашёл, стоило подождать пока этот дурдом проснётся окончательно, — сделал вывод Бартон, беря Наташу под руку и выводя её из помещения, тем самым лишая возможности погрузиться во всеобщее безумие.

— Думаю, нам надо кое-кого проведать, — найдя коробку, Тони обратился к оставшимся. — Тор, ты с нами?

— Что? — отвлёкся от телевизора бог. — Нет, сейчас про викингов начнётся, весьма занимательная история…

— Ясно, тогда мы ушли. Кэп?

— Да-да, лучше поторопиться.

~  
Пока Питер завтракал, Уэйд и ребёнок играли в гостиной. Судя по звукам, малышу это очень нравилось. Со спокойной душой Питер зашёл в комнату, но так и замер, увидев, чему так радуется дитё. Уэйд сидел на диване, читая книжку об уходе за ребёнком, в то время как сам предмет изучения этой книги сидел на полу и с весёлыми гиками вырывал страницы из какого-то журнала. Весь пол был усыпан цветными страницами.

— Надо назвать его Разрушителем, — вынес свой вердикт Паркер. Уэйд отвлёкся от книги, осмотрел пол и широко улыбнулся.

— Отличная идея, — он повернулся к ребёнку, — да, Разрушитель?

— Да! — радостно крикнул ребёнок, впрочем, понял он, на что соглашается или нет, оставалось вопросом.

— Его первое слово! — умилённо прижал книжку к груди наёмник.

— А может, и нет, мы ничего о нём не знаем, — отметил Пит.

— Да! Та! Да! — радостно кричал Разрушитель, разбрасывая вырванные страницы.

— Надо позвонить, наконец, Фьюри, — заключил парень. — Странно, что он вчера нам ничего не сказал по этому поводу.

Паркер достал телефон и набрал ЩИТ. Фьюри ответил сразу, но кратко и ясно — «Человек-паук. Нам сейчас не до того. Хелликэриер затопило!». На вопрос «Как?» ему уже ответили короткие гудки. Тогда парень убедился в том, что им всё-таки стоит сходить в участок. Остановил их телевизор, снова показывавший их вчерашнее приключение. Идею с полицией пришлось снова отложить. Решили ждать звонка от Фьюри, рано или поздно, он должен вспомнить о происшедшем. Телевизор начал тем временем новую трансляцию: в центре города Кэп и Тони добивали новую партию октоботов. Убедившись, что герои прекрасно справляются, Питер выключил телевизор и переключил всё своё внимание на Разрушителя. Тот, вооружившись новым журналом, пытался прихлопнуть ступню Уэйда. Наёмник смеялся, и каждый раз отдёргивал ногу, от чего малыш возмущённо сопел и принимался за новую попытку. Решив, что ребёнку нужно более разумное развлечение, Пит соорудил из паутины качельку. Когда Разрушителю надоело качаться туда-сюда, и он начал попытки выбраться, парень преобразовал качельки в мини батут с ремнями безопасности. Далее в комнате появился лабиринт, Уэйд обзавёлся самодельным седлом, чтобы на манер лошадки катать ребёнка по квартире, потом был просмотр мультиков, обед закончился обстрелом пюре из брокколи, а к вечеру нашлись старые детские книжки, за чтением которых их и застал стук в дверь.

— Я открою, — сказал Уилсон, оставляя Питера увлечённо описывать картинки, малыш же тыкал пухлыми пальчиками в животных и изображал звуки, которые те произносят, на что получал похвалу от героя.

На пороге наёмника ждал интересный сюрприз — двое взмыленных и потрёпанных героев, которых они ещё днём видели по телевизору.

— Капитан! Железный Человек! — удивлённо поприветствовал их Уэйд.

— Где ребёнок? — без прелюдий начал Тони.

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул, жестом приглашая их зайти. Герои сразу же прошли в гостиную, где Разрушитель старательно тянул:

— Му-у-у-у!

— Питер? — позвал парня Кэп.

— Стив? Тони? — Паркер хотел подскочить, но ребёнок на его коленях протестующе заныл.

— Что у вас происходит? — спокойно спросил Капитан.

— Мы обзавелись ребёночком! — радостно пояснил наёмник.

— Этого ребёнка ищет семья! — возмутился Старк.

— Мы хотели отнести его в полицию, но нас уже показали с ним по ТВ, а Фьюри занят с кэриером… — начал объяснять Питер.

— Но откуда вы вообще его взяли?

Паркер потёр виски, но честно начал всё объяснять, Уэйд тем временем забрал у него ребёнка, под предлогом ужина. Стив и Тони внимательно выслушали молодого героя и вызвались отвезти ребёнка к матери. Уэйд нехотя отдал малыша, но только после того, как тот всё скушал. При виде волосатой физиономии Старка мальчонка начинал рыдать, потому взял его Стив. Капитан малышу понравился и тот вскоре уснул у него на руках. Герои ушли.

— Ты молодец, Уэйд, — подбодрил любимого Паркер. В ответ Уилсон криво улыбнулся.

— Я накормил его специальной смесью для улучшения пищеварения, — сказал он. — Жаль мы не увидим, как эти двое справятся со сменой подгузников!

Питер в ответ хохотнул. Он видел, что наёмник очень расстроен, но не знал, как его приободрить.

— Пойду, помою посуду, — отворачиваясь, оповестил мужчина, и парень опять бы усмехнулся, заметив так и прицепленное к спине наёмника «седло, если бы ему не показалось, что в глазах наёмника блеснули слёзы.

— Уэйд… — обеспокоенно начал парень, но Уилсон отмахнулся, сказав, что он в порядке. Не успел он дойти до кухни, как в дверь снова постучали.

— Ну что там ещё? — возмутился Уэйд. — Теперь кто-нибудь хочет забрать мой телевизор?

Питер открыл дверь, а Уэйд выглянул в прихожую. Сначала он никого не заметил, но стоило Паучку немного сдвинуться, и мужчина увидел маленькую девочку лет пяти.

— Э-э-э, — немного замялся Пит. Девочка тем временем критично осмотрела его и грустно вздохнула.

— Вы не выглядите как идиот, — поделилась она своим мнением.

— Конечно, не выглядит, мой Питти — гений! — возмутился такой наглости Уэйд, именно в этот момент крепления «седла» наконец распались и остатки шлёпнулись на пол, наёмник решил их поднять и, нагнувшись, ударился головой об полочку для ключей, разогнувшись и выругавшись он снова задел полочку, но уже локтём, за чем последовало ещё одно ругательство.

— Уэйд! Не при ребёнке ведь! — возмутился Паркер.

— А вот он выглядит! — радостно заявила девочка, доставая какой-то конверт.

— Эй! — возмутился такому вердикту наёмник. Девочка подошла к нему и протянула конверт. Пока мужчина читал, Питер решил поинтересоваться:

— Почему ты так обрадовалась, что он выглядит как идиот? И откуда ты тут вообще взялась? Где твои родители?

— Мама сказала, что если он живёт не один, и я буду сомневаться, то надо выбрать того, кто выглядит как идиот, — честно ответила девчушка. Потом она задумалась над остальными вопросами. — Я приехала на такси.

— А? .. — Но Питер не успел больше ничего спросить, Уэйд, наконец, оторвался от письма, широченная улыбка украшала его испещрённое шрамами лицо.

— Знакомься, Питер, — сказал мужчина. — Это Разрушитель старший!

— Меня зовут Элли! — возмутилась девчушка.

— Что? — не понял парень.

— Это моя дочь, — всё так же радостно вещал Уилсон.

— Дочь?

— Да, дочь! Я забыл, но теперь всё встаёт на свои места, — кивнул наёмник.

— Ты забыл, что у тебя есть дочь?! — сказать, что Пит был удивлён — это ничего не сказать.

— Ну, знаешь, Логан после пули вообще всё забыл, а я вот легко отделался, — пожал плечами Дэдпул.

— Легко отделался? Легко отделался?! — начал возмущаться герой, но в разговор влезла Элли:

— Я есть хочу.

— Что бы ты хотела, солнышко? — присел перед девочкой мужчина. Она внимательно посмотрела на своего отца и аккуратно дотронулась до его лица, только тут Уэйд вспомнил, что не одевал маску. Его сердце пропустило удар.

— Тебе больно? — обеспокоенно спросила его дочка.

— Н-нет, — выдавил ответ Уилсон.

— Хорошо, тогда я хочу такко, колу и большое мороженое с бананом и шоколадной стружкой! — улыбаясь такой же широкой улыбкой, как и её отец, заявила малышка.

— Это точно твой ребёнок, — хохотнул Питер.

Уэйд тоже рассмеялся, подхватывая девочку на руки и крепко её обнимая.

— Собирайся, Питти, — скомандовал он. — Мы ведём нашу дочурку в кафе! Боже, как быстро растут дети, ещё час назад мы нянчились с младенцем, и посмотрите, какую красотку мы ведём теперь в люди!

— Но…

— Никаких «но», сначала поедим, а потом будем решать все вопросы! — отрезал наёмник.

— Мне называть тебя папой? — уточнила девочка, когда Пит ушёл за куртками.

— Да, конечно, принцесса!

— А его? — девочка кивнула в сторону ушедшего Паркера.

— А его «папочка», — решил мужчина, на что девочка согласно кивнула.

— У меня никогда не было папы, зато теперь будет целых два, вот ребята обзавидуются!

— Какие ребята? — не понял наёмник.

— Не знаю, с которыми я буду дружить, — пожала плечами девочка. Тут в прихожую вернулся Питер. — Папочка, ты поможешь мне найти друзей?

Питер перевёл взгляд на Уэйда, ожидая от того ответа, но тот так же как и дочь выжидающе смотрел на него.

— Я? — удивился Паркер. Девочка и наёмник синхронно кивнули. Пит вздохнул, думая о том, что более сумасшедшего дня в его жизни ещё не было, но согласился. — Конечно.

— Юпи! — воскликнула Элли, хватая Уэйда за руку и утягивая его к дверям. — А теперь идём, вы обещали мне мороженое!

А через неделю на пороге школы Ксавьера нарисовалась самая необычная супергеройская семейка, ибо найти для Элли друзей оказалось задачей не из лёгких, но Паркер не привык сдаваться, а Уилсон с дочкой были только рады исследовать новые территории.

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее было выставлено на фикбуке. В марте 2016.


End file.
